


See Everything

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Forced Eye Contact, Knifeplay, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fascination with forced eye contact and the senses has struck again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Everything

There is no where to look and yet he has to look, has to see something, even if it makes him cry.  Crying is better because then things blur out a bit, oh, how he wishes sometimes to shut his eyes and squeeze them tight.  Ramsay has told him though, told him!  The cruel lord always delivers on threats if provoked, if he shuts his eyes....Ramsay will cut off his eyelids.  So his eyes go everywhere, trying to see and not see for such a long time, but Ramsay wants attention.  Demands attention and it hurts more to not give attention.  To not obey commands is very painful and scary to see.  So Theon looks at the large, massive totality that is Ramsay.  He sees the broad chest, the belt, thick painful belt buckled and yet it was still terrifying to look at.  The hands move about, Theon's eyes will dart around to follow their actions, sometimes they will hurt him.  Sometimes the hands are holding things that make him cry and beg. 

A flash of silver, deadly hot slicing into skin and Theon watches the blade, looks at his blood, his insides.  And screams till his eyes feel as if they might come out of his head and he wishes they would.  Other times a hand may have a black shiny whip and it goes on forever, until Theon passes out.  Hot pokers, pincers, brands, anything really, a spoon can be a weapon in Ramsay's hands.  Theon also watches Ramsay's mouth, it helps him know the mood ahead of time.  Indications of how badly he might be hurt can lurk there.  Rows of sharp teeth, like bleached bones, they rend, tear and Theon thinks cannibals have teeth like that.  The lips twist into different shapes and Theon watches, quivering to see the result.  A smirk, a grin of amusement or peeled back, lips thinned in rage?  Ramsay does smile a good amount, but those smiles are never really good ones.  Some cause more pain than others but none can be termed kind or endearing.

Many times Ramsay will use his hands, the large scary hands, always covered in Theon's blood, always with pain.  Use those hands to make Theon look straight up into his eyes.  That was the most horrific of all because those eyes are smaller knives that flay right inside Theon's mind.  Ramsay's eyes pierce deep, searching for a reason to hurt him, looking for a lie, for defiance of any kind at all.  If Theon is very lucky, he is not being bad. If he is remembering to be honest and then those stern eyes will not make the hands hurt him worse.  The more scared he is, the more he whimpers, the better Ramsay seems to enjoy it.  This time, the knife is playing across Theon's body, pale and weak, gentle in it's dire threat.  Little sounds escape, little twitches of the body that he cannot control, but he is behaved, he is still and trying.  Cowed, unable to resist anymore, Theon waited for the pain to start and his eyes flickered to the knife.

"Look at my eyes, pet.  Now or you know what I will do to you."  This was the first time Ramsay did not move his head, just used his voice to tell Theon to look.  This was worse somehow and for a wild second of thrilling terror, he wanted to say no.  Theon swore he could feel his eyeballs creaking as he slowly, slowly began to look up.  It felt like giving in to the monster, it felt like another surrender to this madman, who rules him now.  Ramsay said nothing as Theon struggled with himself and finally peeked up at Ramsay.  "Much better, Reek.  I like you watching me, pet.  Now I want to watch you...show me how much I scare you...hurt you.  I like to see it in your eyes."


End file.
